Honest Game Trailers - Life Is Strange
Life is Strange is the 81st episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Spencer Gilbert, Andrew Bird, Spencer Agnew, Matt Raub, Michael Davis, Michael Schroeder and Max Song. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the episodic graphic adventure video game Life Is Strange. ''It was published on January 19, 2016. ''Life is Strange ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games,' but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 3 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Life Is Strange on YouTube "From the developer of mediocre action games with incredibly ironic titles, comes the game that proves a devoted enough fan base can make us do a trailer about anything!" '~ Honest Game Trailers - Life Is Strange Script The following trailer is rated S for spoilers. From the developer of mediocre action games with incredibly ironic titles Remember Me? ''Uhh, should I? C''omes the game that proves a devoted enough fan base can make us do a trailer about anything! Life is Strange Welcome to Arcadia Bay, an unbearably twee mash-up of Portland and Twin Peaks. ''It's a small, quiet fishing town hiding a dark secret that you'll uncover piece by piece using your wits, ingenuity and inexplicable timewarp powers -- until you f*** up and rip a hole in the fabric of reality in episode five. What?! I said spoilers! Strap on the messenger bag of Max Caufield, a teenage girl with a penchant for photography, deer t-shirts, and the world's lamest catchphrase ''Gadget: "Wowsers!". ''Then team up with her childhood friend and perpetual problem Chloe. And get ready to enter the halls of Blackwell Academy, a prestigious boarding school staffed by drunks, paranoids, creeps ''"She was like a battery. Positive and negative.", and actual murderers. Where you'll attend classes alongside a selection of the best High School movie tropes, featuring: the bitchy popular girl; the good Christian girl; the preppy asshole; the jocks; the nerds; and the stoners "I just vaped some dank OG buds, so I can barely see you." ''Ugh. Seriously f*** this school! Get ready for the kind of authentic American teen dialogue that could only be written by French men. And try not to cringe as the voice actors do their best to deliver awkward lines, outdated references ''for the moshpit", the sickest of burns don't you go f*** yourself" and not-so-subtle marketing messages Fantasy: Spirits Within. I don't care what anybody says, that's one of the best sci-fi films ever made." ''No one has ever said that! Ever! Prepare yourself for the time travel story that spends almost no time on establishing how time travel works and instead just makes up the rules as it goes along. As you magic your way behind locked doors, and travel across decades through photographs -- somehow. All to stop Chloe from getting herself killed for the ninth friggin' time! Chloe! Stop playin' on the train tracks! Experience a game that's all about choices and become a master manipulator as you learn people's darkest secrets. Then travel back in time and use them to get what your desire. In the video game equivalent of Biff's plan from 'Back to the Future Part II. 'Examine every angle, as you rewind time to view the outcomes of every major choice you make -- unless the game temporarily takes your powers away for some plot convenient reason. Then marvel as the decisions you make have far reaching effects of story and characters -- until the ending undoes all that s*** and presents you with a binary choice. I mean, honestly, the ending might be more disappointing than 'Mass Effect. And I don't say that lightly. great power comes great bullshit." So whip out your Polaroid camera, crank up the Bright Eyes and discover the adventure game that proves even all the magical times powers in the world won't stop high school from being a living nightmare. Starring: Veronica Max Max; Chlow Self Esteem Chloe; The Flying Nun; Justin Bieber; Reddit Warren; 4Chan; PTSD; and Hipster Patrick Bateman. for ''Life Is Strange '' was 'Twilight Zone: Portlandia.' Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] ''Twilight Zone: Portlandia'' So, this is what being a teenage girl is like, huh? No thank you! Ugh, get out of here Warren! I'm so tired of your s***! Reception ''Honest Game Trailers - Life is Strange has a 97.4% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Logan Booker of Kotaku said the video was one of the "better entries" in the ''Honest Game Trailers series and that it "nails the strangeness" of the game. Booker also wrote the video would be useful for anyone who didn't know what the game was about, writing, "time to be simultaneously informed and amused as Honest Game Trailers tackles this odd blend of teens, time travel and uh, hipster Patrick Bateman." Zachery Bennett of Entertainment Buddha said the video proved "no IP is safe from an induction into the Honest Game Trailers web series." Bennett noted "Smosh is quick to pick apart the high school movie thematic. Outdated references, character dialogue, and awkward voice overs are just a few aspects used to lampoon the highly acclaimed graphic adventure game. Plot-convenient justifications behind the story of Life Is Strange certainly adds to the humor, though sprinkled with bits of gritty honesty." Production credits Executive Producers: Andy Signore and Smosh Directed by: Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Spencer Gilbert, Andrew Bird, Spencer Agnew, Matt Raub, Michael Davis, Michael Schroeder, Max Song Edited by: Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title design by Robert Holtby External links * '''Smosh Presents: Life Is Strange (Honest Game Trailer) - Entertainment Buddha article * 'Honest Game Trailers Nails The Strangeness Of Life Is Strange '- Kotaku article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Graphic games Category:Adventure games Category:Dontnod Entertainment Category:Square Enix Category:Square Enix Europe